


Like Old Times

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Comic inspired, F/M, Sex, Violence, s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A simple job working on a lead, ends different then they thought it would. Set during season two.For my mattelektrabingo prompt: “presumed dead.”
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous, Mattelektra Bingo.





	Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hystericalstrength](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalstrength/gifts).



> Inspired by daredevil v6 #15.

The lights are off in the Governor's house. Only flashlights in the hands of the patrolling guards, allow Elektra to see the details of the gothic mansion looming in the distance.

She brushes her hair away from her face once she's set down her binoculars. "Two exits. A handful of guards surrounding them."

Matt shakes his head and runs his tongue across his bottom lip. Though a stupid costume, the mask and horns hide his identity, and still allows her to see his beautiful full lips. "There's a third way in the back. Only one guard."

"It's probably where the pretty boy governor is. He's arrogant enough to think he can defend himself." Elektra sneers. The governor is in The Hand's pocket, and has been letting the Kitchen fall apart. Putting him on both of their shit lists.

They easily scale up the side of the building and over the roof. Elektra takes down the guard with ease, and Matt's head perks up. "He's in there." He points with a gloved hand,

She disarms the lock on the window, and they slip inside. They wait in the corner as he finishes talking to his wife, then step into the light. "Governor." Elektra drawls.

"Who are you?" He takes a step back in fright, and Matt takes one forward. The light in the room hitting his horns, and leaving a ghastly shadow trailing behind him.

"You know who he is." She nods her head towards Matt. "And I'm a simple concerned citizen. You've been a bad boy Governor. Helping The Hand."

"The what?" He plays dumb and Matt lets a growl.

"I know you're lying." His voice rumbles across the room, and she feels a shiver go up her spine. "Which Hand representative are you working with?"

The governor gulps. "It used to be Nobu, but I heard he died, so now I'm work with Madame Gao." Matt stiffens at the name, and she makes a mental note of it.

Elektra unsheathes her katana. "Well, here's a message for Gao." Matt makes a move to stop her, but she's too quick. Slicing off the governor's head with a single swipe.

" _Guards_." Matt growls and pulls her back. She drops her katana and races after him. No need to leave a blood trail.

They head to the roof and Matt scans with his senses. "There's too many guards coming out now, we won't be able to fight our way out." The moonlight hitting off a nearby garage catches her eye. She grabs his bicep.

"Follow me." The drop to the ground and he follows her lead. She breaks the garage door down, and jumps into the nearest sports car. "Get in!"

He plunks into the passenger seat and she revs the engine. "Brace yourself." Elektra hits the gas with all her might, and they propel forward. Smashing down the garage door in their wake.

Several guards duck out of the way as she races across the lawn. Breaking down the front gate as they escape. Bullets begin to ricochet, but Elektra easily avoids the spray. Maneuvering out of the way with ease.

Matt stands once they're on the road, and grabs a knife she has strapped to her side. Holding the car door to steady himself. "What are you doing?" She yells above the howling wind.

"Making us invisible." He smashes in the back lights, and she cuts the front. Following his lead. The road ahead becomes unseeable and she swerves into a field. " _Shit!_ " Matt cries as he’s thrown back into his seat.

"Not all of us can go around easily without any light." She continues through the field until she sees the shape of a forest in the distance. Elektra slams the breaks and they’reboth thrown forward into the hard dash.

Her heart is pounding in her chest. Her body humming with adrenaline as the car goes quiet.

She climbs out of her seat gasping for breath, and Matt follows suit. "This should give up enough time to make it back to our vehicle on foot." He comments.

Elektra is silent for a moment before laughter begins to bubble in her belly. She lets out a giggle, which quickly turns into a near deranged laugh. She smacks a hand over her mouth but she can't hold it in.

"Elektra?" He tilts his head, concerned. She continues to laugh, not responding. Instead she grabs the belt of his red suit and pulls him close. She sears her lips against his in a kiss, and pushes him against the car. Matt forces himself to pull away. "This isn't a good-"

She cuts him off with another kiss. "Just like old times Matthew." She pins his arms above his head and he lets her. Giving in.

She pulls down his pants, freeing his already hardening cock. She rubs against it as she shimmies her own trousers down to her ankles.

Matt mouths his way up her belly, and pushes up her top with his nose. Freeing her nipple. He pops it in his mouth and suckles on it. Causing her to moan and tilts her head back.

She rocks against his cock for another moment, before sliding down on it. It's a perfect fit, like it's always been. " _Matthew_." Elektra sighs. Her words clouded with lust.

He sits up as his hands snake around her waist. Her arm going around his neck, while he moves his mouth from her breasts to her collarbone.

He thrusts upwards as she sucks on her supple skin, and she moans loudly. Practically mewling as he rocks up into her. His fingers digging into her hips. Most likely leaving bruises. She nips at his chin and he manages to surprise her by flipping them over. Her bareback now against the cool metal.

Matt picks up the pace and rocks into her with lightening speed. Her mouth lulling open in extreme pleasure. Unable to take it. Her head hitting against the car window. Her nails digging into his ass.

Her world goes white as he brings them both to an earth shattering orgasm. Her whole body tightening around Matt like a snake as he collapses on her. Chests heaving.

They lay there for what feels like eternity. Trying to catch their breath and regain their senses.

As dawn begins to trickle across the sky, Elektra places a gentle kiss to his masked cheek and whispers. "Just like old times."

Matt stiffens for a moment at her words, before giving in, and melting once more into her touch. He's hers once more. Now and forever.


End file.
